


when my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: There was always one person who supported Blaine in his passion; Sebastian.





	when my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same

**Author's Note:**

> Five line fic to accompany [this gifset](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/160353441915/seblaine-spring-fling-2017-symphony-when-my)
> 
> Written for [Seblaine Spring Fling 2017](http://www.hyperlinkcode.com/)
> 
> Title from **Ed Sheeran** 's " _Thinking Out Loud_ "

For as long as he could remember, Blaine loved the stage; he loved the high that came from performing, from baring his heart and soul through the music and lyrics.

While others deemed this trait of his to be _attention seeking_ , there was always one person who supported Blaine in his passion; Sebastian.

Sebastian never made Blaine feel like he needed to slink in the shadows or to apologize for his talents, for his ambition- instead, Sebastian was always one to push Blaine to the center of the stage, right in the spotlight.

Although on paper Blaine and Sebastian seemed an unlikely match, they adored one another- and despite negativity from others regarding their relationship and Blaine’s musical career, both thrived.

While on tour, every night Blaine would sing a special song dedicated to Sebastian- and every night, like with all his other performances that pre-dated his successful career, Sebastian would be in the audience, beaming with pride.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> The [gifset is here](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/160353441915/seblaine-spring-fling-2017-symphony-when-my)
> 
> Song by **Darren Criss** : [I Don't Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOlyuv-Ptvk)
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
